


Вандербой

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: Объяснение произошедшему было только одно: Ойкава действительно обладал сверхспособностью





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ойкава/Ивайзуми на Haikyuu!! Ship Wars 2016

В больницу Ойкава ворвался бегом, чуть не налетев на каталку и распугав парочку молодых медсестер. У стойки резко затормозил и вцепился в столешницу, когда ноги разъехались на гладком кафеле.

— Ивайзуми, — выпалил он, задыхаясь. — Ивайзуми Хаджиме.

— Успокойтесь, — сестра строго сверкнула линзами и начала перебирать бумажки. Отвечать она не спешила, и Ойкава принялся тарабанить пальцами по пластику. — Вы отвлекаете меня от работы.

— Это и есть ваша работа! — вспыхнул Ойкава.

Она прожгла его насквозь ледяным взглядом и продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало, заниматься своими делами.

— Я закончу и отвечу на любые ваши вопросы.

Ойкава начал считать про себя. Досчитал до восьми, когда она спросила:

— Когда поступил?

— Сегодня. Сегодня, час назад, — Ойкава перегнулся через стойку, пытаясь заглянуть в ее записи, за что получил еще один неодобрительный взгляд. Ну почему, почему ему всегда везло нарываться на самых строгих? — Пожалуйста, скажите, в какой он палате.

— Третий этаж, триста двадцать вторая, — в конце концов изрекла она и, когда Ойкава взял старт, гневно крикнула вслед: — Молодой человек! В больнице не бегать!

На третьем этаже было несколько вывесок: интенсивная терапия, травматология и еще что-то. Сердце ухнуло мертвым грузом вниз, не подавая признаков жизни. Только спустя несколько мучительных мгновений ужаса, Ойкава заметил, что нужная палата находится в отделении травматологии. Мимо проковылял старичок на костылях, и во рту у Ойкавы пересохло. Он снова едва не сорвался на бег.

Ивайзуми сидел на койке с открытой на коленях книгой. Ойкава замер в дверях: дыхание перехватило от этой картины. Пальцы Ивайзуми сминали угол страницы, он задумчиво пожевывал нижнюю губу и иногда что-то шептал себе под нос. Наверное, решил не терять времени даром и почитать учебник. Ойкава прижал к глазам ладони — с силой потер и замер так. Наверху гудела лампа, где-то дальше по коридору кто-то переговаривался, но в этой кромешной темноте легко можно было представить, что все сложилось как-то иначе — хуже. Страшно было снова открывать глаза, но из сжимающейся хватки страха его выдернуло на поверхность покашливание.

— Эй.

Ойкава отнял ладони от глаз. Ивайзуми смотрел на него с легкой усмешкой, но в уголках рта показались едва заметные складки, которые всегда безошибочно выдавали его волнение. Ойкава сделал шаг навстречу, затем еще и еще, словно под действием магнита, пока чуть не рухнул ему в ноги. Ивайзуми придержал его здоровой рукой.

— Ива-чан!

— Так, успокойся, — приказал Ивайзуми и похлопал рядом с собой. — Садись.

— А я тебя не потревожу? Ничего страшного?

Ивайзуми закатил глаза и снова похлопал по кровати. Ойкава осторожно опустился рядом. Ивайзуми повернул голову, моргнул, глядя на него, и Ойкава до боли сжал кулаки. Чувство вины медленно выдавливало из горла тираду о том, как Ойкаве жаль, и до того момента не позволяло даже вздохнуть. Но Ивайзуми его опередил.

— Все нормально, к слову, спасибо, что поинтересовался, — сказал он, и Ойкава слабо усмехнулся. — Мой перелом все еще при мне, не лучше и не хуже. Никакого сотрясения нет. Они хотели оставить меня внизу, осмотреть и отпустить, но Исаяма-сан... сам знаешь.

— И правильно, — Ойкава кивнул, соглашаясь. — А вдруг… вдруг что-нибудь все-таки случилось?

— Я упал на другой бок, даже не ударился почти, — Ивайзуми как-то дернул плечом, как будто хотел подтолкнуть Ойкаву, но вышло смазано и вполсилы. — Но рентген на всякий случай сделали. Я попросил проверить, может, уже пора снимать гипс? Не хочу возвращаться сюда опять через неделю.

— Не говори глупостей, — Ойкава снял с шеи шарф и расстегнул спортивную куртку. Дышать сразу стало легче. А может, дело было в том, что он своими глазами увидел, что с Ивайзуми все в норме. Казалось, что с момента звонка Исаямы-сан час назад Ойкава не дышал.

— Ойкава, что ты делаешь? — спросил Ивайзуми очень тихо. Ойкава весь сжался. К горлу подступила тошнота.

— Что я делаю, Ива-чан?

— Ты на меня даже не смотришь, — у него был усталый голос. Ойкава сморщился: мало того, что Ивайзуми здесь из-за него, так еще и волнуется он тоже из-за него.

— Ива-чан, я не знаю, что мне сделать, чтобы все исправить.

— Что — все? — спросил Ивайзуми недовольно. По голосу было слышно, что он едва сдерживается. — Ты ничего не сделал. Ты вообще был на другом конце города, когда все произошло.

Ойкава сцепил ладони в замок и стиснул. Вариант с тем, чтобы притвориться, будто он тут ни при чем, не рассматривался. Именно сегодня он зашел слишком далеко, поэтому обязан рассказать обо всем. Слова придадут веса его теории, превратят из смутной догадки в железную уверенность. Он разложит все по полочкам — для Ивайзуми, но и для себя тоже.

— Ива-чан, ты ведь догадывался, в чем дело? — Ойкава повернулся, впервые встретившись с Ивайзуми взглядом. Тот выглядел усталым и раздраженным. — Это случилось не впервые. И давай хотя бы сегодня не делать вид, что все в порядке.

— Давай, — ответил Ивайзуми и снова дернул плечом.

— Поэтому не бесись из-за того, что я сейчас скажу. Случившееся с тобой — моя вина.

Ивайзуми вскочил на ноги так резво, что у Ойкавы закружилась голова, и он по инерции протянулся его удержать — но Ивайзуми выставил вперед руку в гипсе, как щит.

— Несчастный случай — вот, что это было! Мы с Исаямой-сан переходили дорогу, в нас врезался велосипедист, я упал. Все! — Ойкава покачал головой. — Ойкава, послушай. Да послушай же!

Ивайзуми сел с другой стороны и взял Ойкаву за руку. Его ладонь была обжигающе горячей — или это у Ойкавы были ледяные руки. Он заглянул Ойкаве в глаза и произнес:

— Ты еще вчера вечером вел себя странно. Ну что ты опять себе выдумал?

— Никакие это не выдумки. Сегодня я в этом окончательно убедился, — Ойкава горько усмехнулся.

Ивайзуми закрыл глаза и опустил голову, как будто наткнулся на непреодолимое препятствие и уже перепробовал все варианты борьбы с ним. Ойкава воспользовался заминкой, раздумывая, с чего начать свой рассказ. Пока он бежал в больницу, перед глазами пронеслись воспоминания, подтверждающие его теорию, — блестящие и цельные, как коллекционные монеты под тонкой пленкой времени.

— Могу тебе напомнить, когда это случилось впервые, Ива-чан. Ты как раз был рядом.

— Да? — скептически переспросил Ивайзуми. — И что же конкретно тогда произошло?

Ойкава вздохнул. В любой другой день он бы плюнул и заявил, что пусть Ива-чан не верит, если не хочет, и Ойкава ничего не обязан ему доказывать. Но сегодня… Эхо звонка Исаямы-сан прозвучало в голове отвратительно ясно. Вообще-то, велосипедист должен был сбить не Ивайзуми — но ему как обычно очень хотелось погеройствовать. 

Но если бы не Ойкава, то ему и вовсе бы не пришлось никого спасать.

— Мы тогда были в гостях у моей бабушки.

Бабушка Ойкавы по маме, упокой господь ее душу, была первой в череде строгих женщин, сопровождавших его всю жизнь. Ойкава не любил к ней ходить — а делать это приходилось часто, ведь она жила не так далеко от них. Летом он часто тащил с собой Ивайзуми: вместе с ним Ойкаве было не так страшно чувствовать на себе зоркий и цепкий взгляд бабушки. Всегда казалось, что Ивайзуми она любит больше, и Ойкава еще тогда знал, как использовать это с пользой для себя.

— И помнишь, я нашел ее тайник с конфетами? Она всегда приберегала их для гостей, а нам есть не разрешала? — Ойкава готов был поклясться, что и сейчас мог почувствовать на языке сладкий привкус запретного. — Ты отказался, а я набрал целую горсть.

— Так и не скажешь, что прошло пятнадцать лет, — Ивайзуми, казалось, совсем его не слушал. Ойкава нахмурился и попытался придать тону серьезности.

— Ива-чан, что я сказал, когда бабушка меня застукала?

— Сказал, что это я их нашел и предложил взять, — Ивайзуми приподнял бровь и мечтательно усмехнулся: — А я тебе потом задал трепки за вранье.

— Это потом! — Ойкава стукнул кулаком по раскрытой ладони. — Но когда я свалил вину на тебя, бабушка и слова не сказала! А ведь она знала, что ты бы никогда так не поступил. Я уверен, что она мне не поверила, но мне все равно за это ничего не было.

— Дурак, твоя бабушка подумала, что тебе станет стыдно и ты сам поймешь, что поступил плохо, — Ивайзуми тяжело вздохнул, как будто не мог поверить, что говорит о таких очевидных вещах. — Она и подумать не могла, что тебе в голову придет… такое.

— Ива-чан, за кого ты меня принимаешь? — Ойкава сложил на груди руки. — Думаешь, я пришел к этому выводу только на основании одного случая в далеком детстве?

— А что? Это как раз в твоем духе.

— А вот и нет, — Ойкава сделал еще один глубокий вздох. Терпение и обстоятельность помогут ему в этом непростом деле. Он заставит Ивайзуми себя выслушать. — Обычно такие вещи сразу забываются, да? У детей внимание не задерживается долго на чем-то одном. Но я никак не мог прекратить об этом думать. Как будто в этом было что-то важное, что-то очень… необычное.

Ивайзуми закатил глаза. Ойкава не обратил внимания.

— Потом я решил провести эксперименты.

— О господи.

— Не перебивай. Я тренировался на сестре, а ты ведь ее знаешь, она мне никогда ничего не спускала с рук, — к удовольствию Ойкавы, тень скептицизма на лице Ивайзуми немного отступила, он начал прислушиваться. — Я ломал игрушки, прятал мамины духи, один раз состриг кусок шерсти с кота. И как только родители собирались меня отругать, я говорил, что это она. И они никогда, никогда не замечали подвоха!

Лицо у Ивайзуми вытянулось. Ойкава внутри возликовал — вот оно!

— Наверное, я никогда до конца не осознавал, каким ты был отвратительным засранцем, Ойкава, — произнес Ивайзуми.

— Да нет же, Ива-чан! Ты вообще меня слушал? — он потряс его за плечо, через которое была перекинута повязка. — Я умею перекладывать свои неприятности на других людей! И я уже намекал тебе об этом не раз!

— На месте твоих родителей, я бы просто выпорол тебя один раз хорошенько, — покачал головой Ивайзуми, — но каждый воспитывает своего ребенка так, как считает нужным.

Ойкава поднялся и закрыл дверь палаты.

— Тебе этого недостаточно. Ну хорошо, — он вернулся и сел, подтянув одну ногу на кушетку. — На этом я не остановился. Начал тестировать эту способность на людях в школе.

Ойкава прекрасно помнил, как волновался в тот день. У него все еще оставались сомнения — вдруг это действовало только на членов его семьи? Однажды он набрался решимости: перед уроком музыки сделал вид, что забыл свои ноты, и подошел к однокласснице, Руко-чан. Она с радостью отдала ему свои, несмотря на то, что их учительница очень неодобрительно относилась к тем, кто приходил на уроки без нот, и ставила минусы в журнале успеваемости. Весь класс ее боялся. Ойкава напомнил Руко-чан, что ее могут отругать, но она так настойчиво протягивала ему свои ноты, краснея, что сомнений не осталось. Работает! За несколько минут до звонка Ойкава все же вернул ей ноты и показал свои, которые он якобы раньше не заметил в портфеле. Руко-чан казалась грустной и разочарованной, и Ойкава тогда подумал, что так выглядят последствия отката эффекта.

— Ты же помнишь Руко-чан, она была отличницей, ни единой плохой отметки, ни одного замечания от учителей. Из-за меня она готова была нарваться на неприятности, Ива-чан. Как ты это объяснишь?

Ивайзуми молча и сосредоточенно разглядывал его, как диковинный экспонат в музее. Ойкава поерзал на месте.

— Если и после этого ты не мне не веришь…

— Да я просто думаю, как же это меня угораздило.

В его глазах под неприкрытой насмешкой плескалось жидкое пламя. Так он смотрел на Ойкаву в темноте их спальни, когда они лежали, прижатые друг к другу, потные и уставшие. Ойкава сглотнул и раздраженно хлопнул его по коленке.

— Ива-чан, я вообще-то тут пытаюсь до тебя донести…

Он только сейчас заметил, что штанина Ивайзуми была грязной, и почему-то очень живо представилось, как он поворачивается, видит стремительно приближающегося велосипедиста, но среагировать не успевает — удар, и он летит на землю. По телу прошла волна — не боли, а как будто призрака боли. Ойкава медленно убрал ладонь, но Ивайзуми перехватил ее снова. Зачем объяснять? Даже если он безоговорочно поверит, сделанного не исправить. Ойкава облизнул губы.

— Ну? Продолжай. Ты меня ни капли не убедил, — мягко произнес Ивайзуми. — Расскажи хотя бы, как работает эта… штука.

— Ну, раньше мне приходилось как следует сосредоточиться на той мысли, что я не хочу попасть в неприятности, а затем представить человека, который возьмет удар на себя. Потом я просто обрисовывал в голове свою проблему и как будто, — Ойкава провел ладонью, разрезая воздух, — перекладывал ее на другого. Мне в то же мгновение становилось легче, будто груз с плеч упал. Я и раньше говорил тебе, что умею так делать. Ты ведь меня не слушал?

Ивайзуми задумался.

— Я никогда не думал, что ты говоришь это на полном серьезе. Мало ли, у кого какие странные ритуалы, — он пожал плечами. — Ханамаки надевал трусы наизнанку перед матчами, помнишь? Мацукава всегда съедал шарик клубничного мороженого. Ну а ты вот так справлялся с напряжением.

Ойкава отдернул руку.

— Ива-чан, причем тут волейбол? Я никогда не перекладывал на тебя свои проблемы, связанные с волейболом, — он осекся и процедил: — Никогда до сегодняшнего дня.

— А другие перекладывал? — усмехнулся Ивайзуми.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что да! — вспыхнул Ойкава. — Я же просил у тебя разрешения. Мне же нужно было на ком-то проверять свои возможности.

— Что-то такое припоминанию.

Ойкава фыркнул. После того случая с Руко-чан, он, видимо, подсознательно решил никогда больше не использовать девочек в качестве подопытных. Ойкава часто потом вспоминал выражение ее лица и испытывал стыд — таким открытым и доверчивым оно было. Несмотря на то, что в детстве Ойкава не был уверен, что у него действительно были сверхъестественные силы, это был хороший способ развлечься. Какой ребенок не воображает себя особенным хоть в чем-то? И все равно он предпочитал перестраховаться: подобными способностями, реальными или нет, нужно было распоряжаться с умом.

С другой стороны, увлеченному этими таинственными совпадениями Ойкаве из младшей школы не терпелось проверить, до каких пределов они простираются.

— И напомню, это все происходило с твоего согласия, Ива-чан.

— Да-да. Это в тот раз, когда ты потерял библиотечный учебник и попросил меня отдать тебе свой? — Ойкава кивнул. — И когда ты хотел отказать той бойкой девушке, а отправил меня вместо себя, потому что испугался, что она тебя поколотит? — и снова кивок. — Или та история с минетом после занятий на втором курсе…

— Нет-нет-нет! — Ойкава замахал руками в воздухе. — На это… Во время этого я никогда не использовал свои способности! Ива-чан, ты меня обижаешь.

— Ладно, — Ивайзуми улыбнулся. — Извини. Если память мне не изменяет, в средней школе ты действительно время от времени слезно умолял меня что-нибудь сделать, но перед этим просил разрешения, — он пожал плечами. — В общем, вел себя так же странно, как и обычно.

— Да, Ива-чан, я прекрасно знаю, что я странный, но попробуй угадать, почему, — он выдержал короткую паузу. — Это потому, что я сверхчеловек! — Ойкава откинул назад голову и простонал: — Я пытаюсь сказать тебе об этом уже битый час!

— Но потом все прекратилось. В смысле, ты отстал со своими странными просьбами.

Ойкава приложился щекой к холодной стене. В какой-то момент стало по-настоящему страшно. Ему все сходило с рук, стоило нарисовать в голове образ и «переложить» его на Ивайзуми. И если внутри него и существовали какие-то высшие силы, то он не мог просто скинуть собственные неприятности на остальных, даже Ивайзуми. Особенно Ивайзуми.

Он всерьез задумался о таких вещах, как ответственность.

А потом с головой ушел в волейбол и на время даже забыл об этих моральных дилеммах — мысли были заняты совершенно другим. Со временем пришла одна простая и понятная мысль: чтобы добиться результатов, ему не нужно ничего, кроме собственных, вполне обыденных сил. Любая цель достижима, если постараться, даже если Ойкава будет заурядным, таким, как все. Работать самому, своими руками, самому пожинать плоды своих действий и встречаться лицом к лицу с последствиями — это было по-настоящему здорово.

В одночасье его уверенность в себе испарилась, оглушительно хлопнув на прощание. Все изменилось, когда Тобио-чан пришел в клуб. Ойкава все чаще стал вспоминать о своей детской забаве, о том, что, возможно, имело смысл протестировать ее и на Кагеяме. Поначалу это казалось нечестным, но затем пришли другие мысли: разве талант сам по себе — не сверхспособность? Почему одним можно ее использовать, а другим — нет? У него в рукаве был туз, который если и не побьет карты Тобио-чана, то хотя бы подарит облегчение самому Ойкаве. Ему очень хотелось испытать то чувство невесомости, словно еще немного — и поднимешься в воздух.

— В детстве я думал, что если это все правда, то я смогу расправляться с врагами в два счета, — Ойкава усмехнулся. — Просто переложить на них свои проблемы. Как двух зайцев одним ударом: упрощаешь жизнь себе и усложняешь — им.

— Ты никогда этого не делал, — с нажимом проговорил Ивайзуми.

— Но я хотел, Ива-чан. Я искренне надеялся, что это сработает, — Ойкава посмотрел на свои руки. Тогда, когда он хотел погрести Тобио-чана под весом своей неуверенности, они были меньше. — Ты во время остановил меня, а иначе я бы точно это сделал.

Ивайзуми молчал. Он снова нащупал ладонь Ойкавы и невесомо погладил.

— На Кагеяме ты это не испробовал. На Ушиваке тоже. Так какой толк от этой твоей способности?

— Ты бы мне все равно не разрешил, даже если бы поверил, — вздохнул Ойкава.

— На Ушиваке, может, и разрешил, — Ивайзуми кивнул с самым серьезным видом, но уже через мгновение не выдержал — улыбнулся. Ойкаве от одной этой улыбки стало хорошо и спокойно.

Вошла медсестра, и Ойкава выпрямился на кушетке. Она улыбнулась, кивнув ему, и сообщила больному, что лечащий врач задерживается на операции, поэтому придется немного подождать.

— Принести тебе чего-нибудь из столовой, Ива-чан? — спросил Ойкава, поднимаясь. У него самого желудок разболелся от нервов.

Выслушав пожелание о пончике с шоколадной начинкой, Ойкава спустился вниз, к регистрационной стойке. Уже знакомая медсестра моментально выцепила его взглядом и недовольно поджала губы.

— Извините, а где здесь столовая? — улыбнувшись, спросил он.

Она опустила глаза.

— В противоположном крыле.

— В противоположном?..

— Вас что, отвести за ручку? — вскинулась медсестра, и Ойкава отпрыгнул назад. — Не видите, я занята?

Ойкава поспешно ретировался — местонахождение столовой подсказали пациенты. Идти до нее действительно было далековато.

Зазвонил телефон — тренер.

— Что у вас там, черт возьми, происходит? Макото не берет телефон, Ивайзуми тоже. Они вообще живы?

— Все в порядке. Исаяма-сан где-то здесь, но мы не встречались. Врачи говорят, что с Ива-чаном все в порядке.

— Ну, слава всем богам! — выдохнул тренер в трубку. — Не хотелось бы потерять основного нападающего в начале нового сезона. Мы этот-то перелом пережили с трудом.

— Все в порядке, — повторил Ойкава. — И глазом не успеете моргнуть, как Ива-чан вернется в строй.

— Кстати, Ойкава, — добавил тренер, когда Ойкава уже имел осторожность понадеяться, что разговор окончен. — Ты сегодня просто отлично отыграл. Превосходно — не побоюсь этого слова. Продолжай в том же духе.

Во рту у Ойкавы пересохло, он выдавил какую-то благодарность и отключился. В столовой купил бульон для Ивайзуми, пять пончиков с разными начинками и два стаканчика кофе.

— Обед, Ива-чан, — провозгласил он, сгрузив поднос на тумбочку и шлепнув Ивайзуми по протянутой руке. — Сначала бульон.

— Я не хочу никакой бульон.

— Ой, как жаль, — Ойкава покачал головой. — Тебе все равно придется его съесть.

Пока Ивайзуми с кислым лицом прихлебывал из чашки, Ойкава задумался. В старшей школе он снова забыл о способности и не пытался снова проверить, настоящая она или просто плод его фантазии. И все равно иногда задумывался о том, что сможет протянуться к ней, как к таблетке от всех недугов, если вдруг потребуются крайние меры — этот секрет он держал под толстым слоем предостерегающих лент. Ведь для всех остальных Ойкава был человеком, который всего добивался сам и не искал легких путей.

И вот в университете это постыдное желание всплыло на поверхность. Тогда на Ойкаву много чего навалилось, и в какой-то момент стало так тяжело, что он подумал — я ведь я знаю один трюк, который раньше не давал сбоев. Испугавшись этой мысли, он засунул ее еще глубже, но вскоре она снова вылезла, непрошеная и неприятная.

— Чего ты так резко замолчал? — спросил Ивайзуми.

— Ничего, — Ойкава улыбнулся. — Тренер звонил. Выразил надежду на твое скорейшее выздоровление.

— Угу, — Ивайзуми насупился. — Старый хрыч спит и видит, как снова начнет гонять меня на тренировках.

— А сам-то, — Ойкава усмехнулся, а Ивайзуми сделал вид, что не знает, о чем он говорит. — Ну-ну. У человека, разговаривающего во сне, не может быть секретов, Ива-чан.

— Я не разговариваю во сне, — помрачнел Ивайзуми.

— Еще как.

Настроение поднялось, и Ойкава решился — заговорил, пока не было времени передумать:

— Я ее использовал в университете. И снова на тебе, Ива-чан. Прости.

Ойкава поежился. Тогда все вышло из-под контроля, и шутка перестала быть таковой. Учеба, тренировки, их с Ивайзуми новая, совместная жизнь, в которой Ойкава не мог расслабиться ни на секунду — все наложило один большой, жирный отпечаток. Когда голова закипала, а тело ломило от усталости, это происходило само собой. Раз — и вот уже Ивайзуми тот, кто внезапно испытывает неприятности, тогда как Ойкава может вдохнуть полной грудью. 

Он испытывал страшные угрызения совести, когда приходил в себя: даже если это все было выдумкой, мысленно он проворачивал одно и то же раз за разом. В одном углу была причина его бед, а в другом был Ивайзуми, и Ойкава совмещал их, пока они не сливались в одну точку. В такие моменты собственные чувства казались ему фальшивыми: если бы он действительно чувствовал к Ивайзуми то самое, что страшно было даже называть, то никогда бы не стал использовать его вот так. Все плохое, вызревавшее внутри Ойкавы, словно инстинктивно тянулось к Ивайзуми.

Но и хорошее тоже.

— Я на тебе срывался, Ива-чан. Ты был рядом, и я делал это — перекладывал на тебя свои проблемы. Не знаю, сколько раз, я как будто сознание терял в такие моменты, а потом уже было поздно.

Ойкава особенно ярко помнил один эпизод. Из-за тренировок он катастрофически не успевал подготовиться к экзамену по английскому. Счет пошел на дни, и Ойкава нырнул в апатию с головой. Там, на глубине, было хорошо: звуки казались приглушенными, видение — размытым. Ивайзуми тормошил его, но Ойкаве хотелось, чтобы все побыстрее кончилось, и неважно, как. В последние несколько дней до него, наконец, дошло, что заваленный экзамен не даст нормально подготовиться к чемпионату, и тогда стало по-настоящему страшно.

Ивайзуми силой усадил его рядом и грозился покарать увесистым учебником, если тот не возьмет себя в руки.

— Два дня впереди, — решительно заявил он тогда.

— Но Ива-чан, у тебя же экзамен в тот же день, — опомнился Ойкава.

Ивайзуми посмотрел и стало ясно — возражения не принимаются. У Ойкавы не было сил дать достойный отпор, и он ненавидел себя за слабость. И вот тогда-то, как он сейчас понимал, все случилось.

Экзамен Ойкава сдал. Ивайзуми тоже, но с неудовлетворительной оценкой.

— Пересдам, — заверил он Ойкаву, который не находил себе места. — Профессор разрешил.

Ойкава в тот день повсюду ходил за ним хвостом, и к ночи Ивайзуми не выдержал — прижал его к стене и поцеловал. Все остальное выветрилось из головы Ойкавы в тот же миг, даже чувство вины пульсировало слабо-слабо.

— Я не заметил, чтобы ты мной бессовестно пользовался, — сказал Ивайзуми равнодушно и откусил половину пончика. Шоколадная паста вытекла, оставив след на подбородке, и Ойкава вытер ее пальцем.

— Это не значит, что этого не было, — отрезал Ойкава. — Я это делал, Ива-чан.

— Против моей воли ты бы ничего не сделал, — возразил Ивайзуми, а потом замер с приоткрытым ртом. И взглянул на гипс.

— Нет! Это не я, клянусь! — сердце пропустило удар, и Ойкава затряс головой. Этот день он тоже прекрасно помнил.

После напряженного матча с фаворитами сезона они пробились в финал университетской лиги, и настроение было соответствующее. К этой победе они, невзирая ни на что, шли не один год. Тренер скупо их похвалил — первая игра на таком уровне, и они не ударили в грязь лицом. Ивайзуми сиял, Ойкава по его глазам видел, что и он тоже. Он торопил стрелки часов, когда они по традиции зашли в ресторанчик — не терпелось оказаться дома, в их с Ивайзуми квартире. Обнять его крепко, лечь под одеяло и согревать друг друга всю ночь напролет.

Утром Ивайзуми проснулся, поцеловал Ойкаву в ухо и сообщил, что ему нужно забрать какие-то конспекты в университете. И перезвонил через полчаса — авария, ничего серьезного, чуть-чуть крови покапало. С тех пор Ойкава ненавидел и звонки, и больницы, и машины, и забытые конспекты. Теперь еще и велосипеды.

— Успокойся, — Ивайзуми потянулся и приобнял его, — я знаю, что ты ни при чем. Ни тогда, ни сегодня — да вообще никогда. Хотя завидую силе фантазии.

— Ива-чан… — начал Ойкава, но Ивайзуми засунул ему в рот оставшуюся половину пончика.

— Не разговаривай с набитым ртом.

Ойкава послушно начал жевать. Легко было утешить себя этими словами: он ни при чем. Все это произошло с Ивайзуми не потому, что Ойкава применил свою способность, и вообще ее у него никогда не было. Стечение обстоятельств, несчастный случай — отличные словосочетания. Только Ойкава знал, что так думать нечестно, и в первую очередь по отношению к самому Ивайзуми.

Теперь, когда он сказал все это вслух, сомнений не осталось. Ойкава был к этому причастен.

— Ива-чан, — сказал Ойкава, вытерев рот, — выслушай, пожалуйста. Ты же видел, что я всю неделю перед игрой с ума сходил?

— Было бы странно, если бы ты не волновался перед финальной игрой сезона.

— Да, но… — Ойкава прикрыл глаза и наклонил голову. Это была не обычная финальная игра. Они шли к ней вместе с Ивайзуми, преодолевали вместе все препятствия, выстрадали ее вместе с остальной командой потом и кровью. А потом дурацкая авария, перелом — и Ойкава сам как будто упал. Он знал, что должен собраться и постараться ради всех. Но чем больше об этом думал, тем сильнее ситуация выходила из-под контроля. — Я не смог взять себя в руки. Я пытался, правда.

— Я знаю, что ты пытался, — Ивайзуми приподнял его за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в лицо. — И у тебя получилось. Вы выиграли.

— Помнишь, что я тебе сказал вечером? Что у меня ничего не получится, что я всех подведу. И что я очень беспокоюсь, поэтому прошу разрешения сделать это?

— Помню, конечно, — Ивайзуми фыркнул. — А ты помнишь, что я тебе ответил?

Ивайзуми сказал: «Ты можешь поделиться со мной. Всем, чем угодно». А Ойкава думал только о том, что он обязан победить — ради них обоих.

Он кивнул.

— Ива-чан, если честно, — Ойкава прочистил горло, — если честно, до этого дня я не был уверен в том, что у меня действительно есть... некая сверхспособность, — он прикусил губу. — А сегодня я в этом убедился. Пока бежал сюда, прокрутил в голове все еще раз. Ну не бывает таких совпадений. Но я хочу, чтобы ты понял одну вещь, Ива-чан. Если бы я знал раньше, если бы был уверен, как сейчас, — я бы никогда, никогда не поступил так с тобой. Никакая победа этого не стоит.

Он посмотрел Ивайзуми в глаза. Было важно, чтобы он поверил — если Ойкава мог все изменить, он бы это сделал. Раньше все эти совпадения казались ему забавными, но не более. Уловкой сознания, ритуалом, чтобы снять напряжение, о котором говорил Ивайзуми. А в итоге он заигрался и поставил на кон самое дорогое. И снова перед глазами встали: дорога, поворот головы, стремительно приближающийся велосипедист, и падение, падение, и последующая за ним боль — в самом сердце.

Ойкава зажмурился. Секунды молчания текли мучительно долго, а потом Ивайзуми кашлянул.

— Ойкава, ты это на полном серьезе, что ли?

— Ива-чан! — воскликнул Ойкава. — Разве с такими вещами шутят?

Ивайзуми вздохнул.

— Ты в своем репертуаре, — он просунул пальцы под футболку Ойкавы и ущипнул за бок. — Чего еще можно было от тебя ожидать?

— Ива-чан, я же...

— Я выслушал тебя, теперь твоя очередь, — сказал он серьезно. — Меня всегда поражала эта убежденность в том, что мир вращается исключительно вокруг тебя. Все плохое или хорошее — все происходит по твоему велению, — он улыбнулся, покачав головой. — Теперь оказывается, что ты просто вершитель судеб. Но хочу тебя разочаровать. Ты не виноват в том, что я не сдал тот экзамен. И в том, что я сломал руку и не смог сыграть в финале, — Иваизуми сделал паузу. — И уж конечно, ты не виноват в том, что наша команда выиграла этот финал без меня.

Ойкава приоткрыл рот.

— Ива-чан...

— И подумать только — ты все это придумал на пути в больницу? — проворчал он и поднял здоровую руку. — Похлопал бы, если бы мог. Ну все, иди сюда.

В этот момент стало ясно, что уверенность Ивайзуми — намного больше уверенности Ойкавы. Ойкава осторожно попытался отодрать от своей корочку вины и с удивлением понял, как его теория о собственной анормальности расползается по швам, и как это все на самом деле смешно. Он действительно корил себя за то, что всегда мысленно обращался к Ивайзуми, когда ему самому было плохо. Одно это заслуживало тысячи извинений, потому что мысли, как любила говорить его строгая бабушка, материальны. 

Но ведь не настолько же.

Дурная привычка и совпадения. Искушение прислушаться к трезвому рассудку, говорящему голосом Ивайзуми, было слишком велико.

И Ойкава с удивлением обнаружил, что убеждение сработало — только в обратную сторону. Он осторожно устроился рядом, положив голову Ивайзуми на плечо, и провел по теплой пояснице ладонью. Близость Ивайзуми постепенно вымывала из него злость на самого себя, как бурный поток смывал грязь и мусор после дождя. Он сделал глубокий вдох и позволил себе просто быть рядом с Ивайзуми — обычным, твердо стоящим на земле на собственных ногах. 

Особенным его делало именно это.

— Мы еще сыграем вместе много игр. И все выиграем, — твердо сказал он.

— Ну, все вряд ли, — усмехнулся Ивайзуми.

— Все, Ива-чан.

— Хорошо, — он поцеловал Ойкаву в макушку. — Так что, решено? Ты обычный человечишка, ничем не отличающийся от других?

Ойкава издал протестующий звук, и Ивайзуми рассмеялся. Ойкава вдохнул его аромат: пахло абрикосами, пеной для бритья, подошвами кроссовок и домом.

— Наверное, да, — ответил Ойкава. — Но ты должен холить и лелеять Ойкаву-сана в усиленном режиме, чтобы он смирился с этим фактом без проблем для психики.

Исаяма-сан вернулась с врачом: тот показал Ивайзуми рентгеновский снимок и сказал, что кость срослась наилучшим образом, падение никак не повредило руку, но снять гипс все равно лучше по графику.

— Слышали? А теперь поднимаемся, — она хлопнула в ладоши. — Едем в ресторан праздновать победу. Остальные уже там.

Исаяма-сан и Ивайзуми пошли вперед, и Ойкава, подхватив со столика поднос с посудой, отправился за ними следом. Опомнился только у приемной — снова придется бежать в противоположное крыло. Уже знакомая медсестра грозно зыркнула из-за очков.

— Неужели заблудились, молодой человек? — спросила она. — Опять?

Ойкава покачал головой и закружился на месте со своим дурацким подносом. Не оставишь же его здесь, этой ворчливой медсестре? Ему так хотелось побыстрее выбраться из больницы и никогда больше не возвращаться сюда. Нужно окликнуть Исаяму-сан, чтобы они с Ивайзуми подождали его снаружи, пока он вернется в столовую.

Он обреченно посмотрел на медсестру, а она вдруг встала и взяла поднос из его рук. Ойкава удивленно моргнул, когда она неожиданно улыбнулась — ласково и по-матерински. Улыбка на удивление гармонично смотрелась на ее строгом лице.

— Идите, вас ждут, — сказала она мягко, и Ойкава, до глубины души удивленный такой внезапной переменой, поклонился.

Торопливо поблагодарив ее, он поспешил к выходу. Ивайзуми махал ему рукой, Исаяма-сан постукивала пальцем по предплечью. Ойкава еще раз любопытно обернулся — уже не такая строгая медсестра провожала его взглядом и как будто молчаливо желала ему удачи. Он ухватился за этот импульс и спрятал его внутри, ведь удача лишней не бывает. По телу тут же разлилась почти пьянящая легкость. Казалось, что он идет не по гладкому кафелю, а по воздуху.

Он поравнялся с Ивайзуми. Тот посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь — как будто, даже будучи обычным человечишкой, Ойкава не переставал его удивлять. А потом незаметно ото всех сжал его ладонь.


End file.
